Rosas Negras
by softalie
Summary: ¿Qué pasará cuando los héroes crezcan y ya no sean tan adultos? ¿Qué harán cuando sepan que aun se quieren? Adrien y Marinette pasaran por muchos problemas antes de la felicidad de ambos, ¿podrán soportarlo aun siendo adultos? *** Actualizo los miércoles y sábados.
1. Capitulo1

_¿Qué pasará cuando los héroes crezcan y ya no sean tan adultos? ¿Qué harán cuando sepan que aun se quieren?  
_

_Adrien y Marinette pasaran por muchos problemas antes de la felicidad de ambos, ¿podrán soportarlo aun siendo adultos?_

_*_

_Actualizo los miércoles y sábados._

_**Capítulo 1**_

Su voz era música para sus oídos. A pesar de haber pasado ocho años a su lado, más que acostumbrada a su voz, aun lo seguía pensando.

—¿Marinette? ¿Me has escuchado?— le preguntó el rubio por tercera vez, haciendo que la chica asintiera.

En realidad, no le había escuchado. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que a penas pudo escuchar a su mejor amigo.

—Sigues igual de distraída.—contestó Adrien, soltando una leve risa causando también la de ella. Le avergonzaba que aun siguiera sintiendo esas mariposas en el estómago cuando él le hablaba o simplemente la miraba.

Habían pasado ocho años desde que Adrien y Marinette se conocían, dos de ellos en los que la azabache a penas podía mantener una conversación con el chico sin tartamudear o ponerse algo nerviosa. Decidió olvidarse cuando Adrien le confirmó que estaba saliendo con Kagami.

Empezó a salir más con Luka, dándose cuenta de que realmente era un chico increíble, y la cuidaba más que a cualquier otra cosa. Aunque los sentimientos por Adrien seguían estando, ahora tenían una relación bastante buena como mejores amigos, y eso a ambos les reconfortaba.

—¿Que me decías?— preguntó esta vez la ojiazul dándole un sorbo a su chocolate.

El rubio la miro, alzando las cejas. El sabía que no había escuchado nada, pero la conocía perfectamente, así que decidió volvérselo a decir.

—Tuve una gran pelea con Kagami. Y dice que volverá a Japón, Marinette.— la sonrisa que mantenía hace unos segundos se esfumó al hablar de su novia. Marinette hizo una mueca, disgustada. Ella sabia que a Adrien le afectaban bastantes las peleas que tenía con Kagami, y odiaba verlo mal por eso.

—Adrien, no va a irse y dejarte solo. Todos sabemos que os amáis.— animó la chica, con una media sonrisa.

Adrien dudó. No sabia si realmente la amaba, pero si que la quería, y tenía miedo a perderla.

—Últimamente tenemos muchas peleas, y sabes que no las aguanto.— comentó el rubio soltando un suspiro, molesto e irritado al pensarlo.

Marinette empezó a pensar que la relación entre su mejor amigo y Kagami acabaría pronto, y tal vez tendría oportunidad. Pero no, no quería ver a Adrien sufrir por una relación la cual estaban llevando bien durante seis años.

—Es normal que en una pareja haya peleas. Luka y yo nos peleamos constantemente.— volvió a responder para hacerle entrar en razón de que las peleas eran normal entre parejas. Y tenía razón, no podían estar de acuerdo en todo, en algo tenían que chocar.

Entonces, Marinette pensó en Luka. No iba a dejarlo ahora que realmente era feliz con el, por mucho que la relación entre Adrien y Kagami terminara.

—No se que pensar.— murmuró Adrien, agotado. Acarició el puente de su nariz y le dio un pequeño sorbo a su café con leche.

—Habla con ella y arreglado. Kagami entrará en razón y lo sabes mejor que nadie.— la chica odiaba hablar bien de Kagami. No le caía mal, pero no aguantaba sus tóxicos celos.

—Gracias, bichito.— y finalmente, le sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera que hizo que el corazón de la chica se derritiera al verla. No podía hacer eso, el no podía hacerle eso.

Finalmente, después de ocho años sabían sus identidades. Decidieron dejarlo pasar y seguir con su vida, ya que cuando eso pasó, ambos estaban en una relación.

La peliazul sonrió tímidamente mirando su chocolate y moviendo la taza con nerviosismo. El chico miró las manos de su mejor amiga, viendo en ellas un precioso y pequeño anillo en el dedo anular. Tenía un pequeño diamante blanco y brillante, le quedaba realmente bien. Aunque, al pensarlo mejor. Ese anillo estaba colocado donde normalmente lo colocan cuando se casan.

Adrien abrió los ojos y soltando un "oh" llamó la atención de la chica, quien lo miraba confusa.

—¿Vas a casarte con Luka y no me has dicho nada?— preguntó algo ofendido. Al ser mejores amigos, se contaban todo. O al menos eso intentaban.

Una sonrisa tímida apareció en el lindo rostro de Marinette, quien al escuchar "casar", se sonrojó sin evitarlo.

—Aún queremos esperar un poco más, pero si. Me lo pidió hace poco.— la chica no podía evitar sonreír al recordar aquel precioso momento donde su novio decidió proponerle casamiento.

FLASHBACK*

—¡Hola a todos! Antes de comenzar con el concierto, quería hacer algo muy importante.— el peliazul miró a Marinette, sus ojos azules brillaban de felicidad mientras se acercaba a ella para coger su mano y llevarla frente a todos.

Ella era más conocida gracias a que diseñaba la ropa del grupo de Luka.

Luka se arrodilló cuando estuvieron en medio del escenario. Juleka y Rose abrieron los ojos y con unas sonrisa taparon su boca de la sorpresa.

Marinette, al ver eso empezó a temblar. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería proponerle, y no se lo iba a negar después de todo.

Luka también temblaba, estaba nervioso por la respuesta de su novia, pero arriesgarse era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ¿me harías el honor de ser uno de los chicos más afortunados del mundo, casándote conmigo?— pregunto abriendo la pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo.

El anillo era precioso y simple, como le gustaba a Marinette.

Ella no pudo evitar que algunas lagrimas de felicidad salieran y asintió sin poder hablar. Luka, al ver ese gesto le coloco el anillo abrazándola fuerte. El amor de su vida había aceptado casarse con el finalmente.

Cuando se alejaron de ese precioso abrazo, la pelinegra no dudó en cogerlo de las mejillas y juntar sus labios con los de el, sorprendiéndolo.

Jamás le había besado delante de tanta gente, le daba algo de vergüenza y eso él podía llegar a entenderlo y a aceptarlo.

Al separarse de ese beso, en el cual los dos demostraban el amor que se sentían Luka susurro contra sus labios un casi inaudible "te quiero" , ella sonrió respondiéndole un "te quiero" también.

Realmente, estar con Luka y aceptarlo fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho Marinette.

—Me alegro tanto por vosotros.— Adrien sonrió de lado. Sintió algo en su pecho cuando supo que Marinette se casaría pronto. Pero pensó que solo era miedo de perderla, aunque sabía perfectamente no era eso.

—Gracias. Pero aún no vamos a casarnos, esperaremos a que termine las giras y yo los proyectos.— contestó con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que a él le encantaba desde el primer día en que la vio. Para el no había sido fácil olvidar que su mejor amiga era la súper heroína de Paris y de la cual estaba enamorado.

Aun sentía ese vacío en el pecho al saber que ellos nunca estarían juntos de la forma en la que él siempre quiso.

—Me alegra verte enamorada de otra persona y verte feliz, Mari.— el rubio hablo con una sonrisa de lado. De esas que derretían a cualquiera.

Maldita sea estaba en una relación y se casaría pronto, debía dejar de pensar en él. Luka era el chico indicado.

Ella no respondió ante lo último que dijo su amigo. Simplemente, se aclaró la garganta aunque no fuera a hablar.

Había estado pensando durante muchos días, que lo mejor era alejarse un tiempo de Adrien. Para olvidarse, olvidarse completamente de los sentimientos que aun quedaban en ese pequeño espacio de su corazón.

—Adrien, tengo algo importante que decirte.— decidió decir. Ya no había marcha atrás, lo único que podía hacer es decirle la verdad. Le costaba guardarle secretos a su mejor amigo, y tenía que decirle la verdad sobre todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

El rubio no contestó, simplemente le asintió para que siguiera hablando. Adrien aun mantenía esa sonrisa tierna y Marinette no podía concentrarse.

—Yo... digo... es mejor que nos alejemos por un tiempo, ¿si?— logro decir, pero no pudo mirarlo.

La sonrisa del chico desvaneció, pero el si la miraba. La miraba serio y confuso, sin saber a qué se refería su amiga.

—¿Que hablas?— preguntó, la pelinegra nunca lo había visto tan serio como ahora. El chico tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que se alejara de él para siempre y perderla.

No sabia si aguantaría ni siquiera un día sin escucharla reír o simplemente sin verla. Se habían acostumbrado a estar juntos todos los días, y no sería fácil para ninguno de los dos dejar eso de lado.

Marinette soltó un suspiro algo molesta, no quería darle muchas explicaciones, aunque conociendo al chico tenía que darlas.

—Adrien, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Necesito calmar estos malditos sentimientos que siento cada vez que te veo.— contesto frustrada. No quería aceptar eso delante de él, pero necesitaba hacerlo por ella y su futuro matrimonio.

—¿Qué ? ¿Aún sigues enamorada de mi?— murmuro sorprendido y la chica negó.

Odiaba cuando era tan ciego y no se daba cuenta de nada.

—No, pero no se porque aun me pongo nerviosa y siento algo cada vez que te veo sonreír.— se sinceró y se levanto cogiendo su bolso. Adrien no quería dejarla ir, quería hablar con ella y decirle que no podía estar sin ella ni un solo día, pero algo se lo impidió.

Marinette estaba deseando que Adrien la parara y le dijera algo, algo bonito que pudiera hacerla sonreír y arrepentirse de lo que había dijo anteriormente, pero se equivocó, el no haría eso.

Marinette salió de la cafeteria y Adrien la miro, sabia que la estaba perdiendo y eso era lo ultimo que él quería, solo necesitaba saber que sentía el.

_¡Bienvenidos a este nuevo fanfic! Aun no manejo muy bien todo esto, pero espero que os guste esta historia loca salida de mi cabezita. Todo os parecerá muy rápido, pero hay muchas sorpresitas. _

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. _


	2. Capitulo2

¿Qué pasará cuando los héroes crezcan y ya no sean tan adultos? ¿Qué harán cuando sepan que aun se quieren?

Adrien y Marinette pasaran por muchos problemas antes de la felicidad de ambos, ¿podrán soportarlo aun siendo adultos?

Actualizo los miércoles y sábados.

**Capítulo 2**

—¿Estas segura de no querer ver a Adrien durante un tiempo?— le preguntó Alya, comiendo palomitas en el sofá de su nueva casa.

Marinette no contestó. Claro que no estaba segura, es más, ni siquiera estaba segura de poder estar sin él un solo día.

—Hablaré con Nino a ver que puede hacer.—habló Alya de nuevo con un suspiro.

Marinette negó rápidamente. Lo último que quería era meter a Alya y Nino en esto.

—Deberías hablar con Luka y Adrien. No sabes lo que sientes y le acabarás haciendo daño a los dos.—Alya se acercó a su mejor amiga y le acaricio la cabeza como hacía hace años, para hacerle saber que estaría siempre junto a ella.

Ella sabia que Alya tenía razón, no quería hacerle daño a ninguno de los dos, pero no era su culpa no saber que sentía.

Luka era increíble, y la hacía feliz de una forma u otra. Sabia que le gustaba, pero ¿estaba enamorada?

Sin embargo, Adrien también la hacía feliz aunque sólo fuera con una amistad. Cada vez que lo veía el corazón se le aceleraba y no podía evitar sonreír al escucharlo reír.

Ocho años. Ocho malditos años habían pasado y aun no había olvidado lo que sentía por Adrien, y eso la enfadaba.

—Ve a hablar con Luka y dile la verdad.— añadió Alya y la pelinegra asintió levantándose de su sitio para ir a la puerta.

Después de agradecer a su mejor amiga, se fue.

—Chicos, os reúno aquí con urgencia para deciros que mis padres me dejaron invitar a algunos amigos para ir a una casa rural, durante una semana.— hablo Chloe, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La rubia había llamado a Marinette, Luka, Adrien, Alya y Nino para que fueran a su nueva casa. Les tenia una sorpresa, la cual a todos había sorprendido para bien.

Marinette se sentó en el sofa entre Luka y Adrien. No había hablado con él desde hace dos dias, y ya lo echaba muchísimo de menos. Se había dado cuenta de que lo necesitaba.

Al igual que el, necesitaba tanto a Marinette que empezó a darse cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ella, aunque fuera algo casi imposible ya que era demasiado tarde.

Los chicos empezaron a llevarse bien con Chloe, todos maduraron y eran un grupo bastante unido.

—¿Estás bien?— le susurró Luka al oído a su novia y su piel se estremeció consiguiendo sacarle una sonrisa y le asintió.

Adrien se dio cuenta de lo incómoda que estaba y se alejó un poco de ella, aunque no quisiera. La chica se percató y soltó un suspiro algo cansada.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos la semana que viene aquí para ir todos juntos.— añadió Chloe por último y se fue a hablar con Alya y Nino, para saber si podía irse con ellos, ya que su coche está averiado.

Luka miró a Adrien cuando los tres se levantaron.

—¿Puedes llevar a Marinette a casa? Necesito ir a ver una cosa del disco.— preguntó el peliazul abrazando a Marinette por la cintura y acariciandola.

Adrien miro a Marinette, quien tenía la cabeza agachada pero asintió levemente, casi no se notó.

—Si, yo la llevaré.— respondió secamente y se cruzo de brazos frente a ellos. Luka beso los labios de su novia despidiéndose y salió antes que todos.

Adrien los miro, el también quería volver a besar esos labios rojizos.

Marinette miro a Adrien rápidamente y luego aparto la mirada para salir y buscar el coche del que era su mejor amigo.

Había un silencio bastante incómodo entre ellos.

Marinette jugaba con sus dedos algo nerviosa e incómoda, Adrien sin embargo no dejaba de mirarla. Maldita sea, quería abrazarla y decirle que no quería alejarse de ella, que la necesitaba tanto como la luna necesita el sol para brillar.

La necesitaba para ser feliz. Al fin y al cabo, ella y Kagami eran sus únicos motivos para sonreír.

—Marinette... ¿podemos hablar, por favor?— suplicó casi en un susurro, pero la pelinegra pudo escucharlo.

No sabia que responder ante aquello. Tenía ganas de hablar con el, pero sabía que si lo hacía se pondría a llorar y eso era lo último que quería hacer delante. No quería sentirse vulnerable.

Pero decidió aceptar, decidió hablar con él y saber lo que tenía para decirle.

Se dirigieron al coche y entraron, Adrien decidió no arrancar, ni siquiera metió las llaves. Tenía muy seguro que necesitaba hablar con ella y no arrancaría hasta hacerlo.

—Te echo de menos, Marinette.— murmuró el rubio, con miedo. Miedo de que ella no le dijera lo mismo.

Aunque ella también lo sentía. Le echaba mucho de menos, demasiado diría ella. Pero no respondió. No quería decirle que ella también lo hacía, no quería aceptarlo.

Adrien al ver que no respondió, se alteró, solo quería que le dijera que ella también le echaba de menos y que volvieran a ser amigos.

—Maldición, Marinette. Te necesito. Te necesito tanto que duele.— alzó la voz para que ella pudiera escucharlo bien, para que supiera que realmente era verdad. Pero ella lo dudaba, dudaba todo lo que el chico decía. Ella pensaba que solo la quería para arreglar sus problemas, después de todo, para lo que Marinette servía era para ayudarlo con todos los problemas que tenía con Kagami.

—Adrien, quiero ir a casa.— murmuró la chica empezando a temblar. No temblaba de miedo, pero si estaría apunto de llorar si no dejaba de hablar. Se estaba rompiendo a pesar de todo. Y eso no era nada bueno, teniendo en cuenta de que su vida iba perfecta para que los sentimientos por ese chico volvieran.

—Por favor, necesito que respondas.— volvió a suplicar, sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse. También tenía ganas de llorar, pero su padre le había enseñado que los hombres no lloraban con una chica delante. Aunque eso a él no le importaba ahora mismo.

—No tengo nada que responder a eso.— contestó fríamente. Quería sonar como si apenas le importara nada, pero si le importaba, y mucho. El corazón de Adrien se rompió. Dos dias había tardado en darse cuenta de que la quería, es más, la amaba como el primer día. Y tuvo que hacerlo cuando decidió alejarse de él.

Se arrepentía. Se arrepentía de todo. Y justo en ese momento, supo que no te das cuenta de lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes.

El chico decidió no contestar, las lagrimas no tardaron en salir. Marinette lo miró de reojo, odiaba verlo llorar. Desde siempre. Y le prometió que lo haría feliz. Que jamás permitiría verlo llorar. Y menos por ella.

FLASHBACK*

—Adrien, por favor. Odio verte llorar.— la azabache solo acariaba el cabello del adolescente.

Sabia que eso lograba calmarlo, y a ella le encantaba hacerlo.

—Odio a mi padre.— logró decir, en un sollozo. Y no mentía, lo odiaba. Odiaba todo lo que su padre hacía y odiaba más como era.

—No digas eso, es tu padre.— murmuró ella. El corazón se le partía cada vez que esos preciosos ojos esmeralda lloraban.

Marinette también quería llorar.

—Ya no. No es mi padre desde que murió mamá.— el rubio la miro. Con rabia. Sabia que no era por ella, pero estaba enfadado y cansado.

Ella, a punto de ponerse a llorar cual bebé, lo cogió por las mejillas.

—Prometo, y de verdad que lo hago, que no volverás a llorar. Haré todo lo que haga falta, pero no volverás a llorar. No de tristeza.— prometio, sus pupilas se dilataron al mirarlo. El no pudo hacer más que sonreírle enternecido, una sonrisa sincera y que hacía que ella temblara.

Y la abrazó . Envolviéndola en un cálido y sincero abrazo.

Se estaban diciendo todo lo que sentían en un simple abrazo. Aun así, ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta. O al menos uno de ellos.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Marinette recordaba ese momento como si hubiera sido ayer. Le había hecho una promesa, y romperla no sería su primera opción. Adrien estaba llorando por ella, por perderla. Tal vez, la azabache no dudaba tanto de la sinceridad del rubio.

Marinette bajo del coche. Había empezado a llover y su pelo azabache comenzó a volverse oscuro.

Adrien confuso, salió también para decirle que volviera al coche, que la llevaría a casa y todo seguiría estando así. Alejados.

El rubio abrió la boca para hablar, pero Marinette se lo impidió, abrazándolo. Un abrazo fuerte, casi no podían respirar, pero eso no les importaba.

El cabello del chico comenzó a ponerse más oscuro, un rubio apagado pero aun así lo hacía verse increíblemente guapo.

A ninguno de los dos les importaba la lluvia, ni las personas que pasaban por su lado. Estaban en un abrazo tan cálido que a penas se dieron cuenta de la leve brisa que corría.

Adrien escondió la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su mejor amiga, como solía hacer hace años cuando algo malo pasaba.

Le relajaba su olor, su perfume.

Ella había empezado a llorar, sin haberse dado apenas cuenta gracias a las gotas de la lluvia.

Solo acariciaba el pelo de el.

Adrien soltó un sollozo.

Definitivamente este abrazo lo recordarían perfectamente.

—¡Oye! ¡Solo intentaba ayudarte!— habló el rubio, mientras acariciaba el húmedo pelo de su mejor amiga.

Habían llegado a casa de Marinette y decidió dejarlo pasar, y así poder hablar tranquilos.

Esta vez era ella quien estaba apoyada en sus piernas, y no el, llorando.

—Lo único que hacías era ponerme nerviosa.— contestó riendo a carcajadas.

Adrien la miro. Le encantaba su tierna risa, hacía que se enamorara más de ella.

Pero no, el estaba 100% para Kagami. O eso pensaba.

—Bueno, lo siento.— rió Adrien mientras miraba y acariciaba el brillante pelo azul de Marinette.

Ella lo miraba. Le encantaba mirarlo y ver como sus preciosos ojos verdes brillaban en ese día gris.

Adrien quedó hipnotizado con sus dos grandes mares que tenía como ojos la chica, solo quería estar con ella siempre. No sabia si iba a soportar estar alejado de ella.

—No soportaría alejarme de ti.— murmuró, con miedo. Se atrevió a decirle que era vulnerable ante ella. Que no podía si ella no estaba a su lado.

Ella se sentó y le dedicó una tierna y sincera sonrisa.

—Tienes a Kagami, estarías perfecto con ella.— esta vez ella susurró.

Tenía miedo de alzar la voz, tenía miedo de meter la pata.

Sin a penas darse cuenta, el verde esmeralda y el azul se mezclaron, sus labios estaban más cerca y sus narices rozaban, causándoles leves cosquillas.

—No es lo mismo, Marinette.— susurró con la voz ronca. Marinette se mordió el labio.

Maldita sea, esto era más difícil de lo que pensaban.

Ella se alejo antes de acabar en una catástrofe.

—Dios no. Voy a casarme con Luka, no puedo hacerle esto.— se levanto rápidamente, el rubio suspiró mirandola. Aceptando que ella tenía razón.

Estaba algo despeinada, pero aun así preciosa.

Adrien tenía ganas de besarla. Besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento y solo separarse para volver a recuperarlo.

Sus labios era algo que el extrañaba demasiado. Su sabor a vainilla y su suave tacto. Un par de veces había probado sus labios, los de Ladybug, pero aun así no era suficiente para el.

Se arrepentía de no haberla tenido. De haberse adelantado a todo y no esperar a saber quien era realmente la persona a la que el amaba.

Ya era tarde. No importaba que estuviera enamorado de ella, Kagami estaba para él, y se irían juntos a Japón.

—Lo siento.— se acercó a la chica y le cogió las manos. —Siento ser un idiota y no haberme dado cuenta hace años de que te quería de verdad, y que tu eres la indicada.

Los ojos de Marinette se cristalizaban.

Esos recuerdos dolían aun. Y a penas podía pensar con claridad.

—Si. Eres un maldito idiota.— alejó las manos de las de él y se cruzo de brazos. —Por no haberte dado cuenta y por no arriesgarte por nosotros. Espere y espere, pero jamas lo hiciste.

—Ya te pedí perdón en su momento, no podía adivinar que eras Ladybug.— volvió a hablar el chico algo indignado ahora.

—¿Y Luka? ¿Como demonios se dio cuenta de quien era justo el primer día de darle el prodigio de la serpiente?— la voz se le quebró. Estaba rota. Nada podía ayudarla.

Adrien se quedó callado. No sabia que responder.

—Ah espera, yo si lo se.— se acercó a él.— El si me quiere de verdad. Y se que me hará feliz.

—¡Yo también podría haberte hecho feliz!— alzo la voz el ojiverde y ella se estremeció.

—Pero no lo hiciste. Ni lo harás. — soltó brusca y el corazón del chico se rompió.

Ella tenía razón. No la había hecho feliz. Solo la había roto y le había hecho daño. Y jamás la haría feliz.

Marinette si era feliz con el, mentía al negarlo. Pero también era feliz con Luka, y él la quería, la quería de verdad. Incluso llegaba a amarla. Y ella a el. Así que, no le haria eso. No ahora.

***FLASHBACK***

_—¡Fuego, fuego!— gritaron mientras salían corriendo del laboratorio. Marinette miro y rápidamente se acercó donde estaba el fuego, necesitaba ver si alguien necesitaba ayuda._

_—No te arriesgues, Marinette.— avisó Tikki desde su bolso, la peli azul no contesto._

_—¡Marinette!— gritó una voz conocida a su espalda, miró hacia arriba y veía que un trozo de madera caería sobre su cabeza. _

_No sabia como demonios reaccionar, pensaba que moriría y que no podía salvarse ni salvar a nadie. _

_Pero se equivocaba._

_Unos brazos la rodearon y la sacaron rápidamente de allí._

_—Chatnoir...— susurro y lo miro. Había salvado su vida. Otra vez._

_Se había arriesgado por ella._

_—No vuelvas a hacer eso. No podría soportar que te pasara nada, ¿queda claro?— pregunto seriamente y la abrazo. Estaba apunto de llorar por el miedo que sentía, pero se aguantaría._

_La ojiazul le siguió el abrazo fuerte. _

_Chatnoir se había sacrificado por ella tantas veces..._

**_FIN DE FLASHBACK_**

_¡Hoolaa! De nuevo aquí. _

_Adrien y Marinette últimamente tienen muchas peleas..._

_¿Que creeis que pasara cuando Mari se entere que Adrien se va a Japón?_

_¿O que pasara en esa pequeña excursión que Chloe organizó? _

_Nos leemos en el siguiente Capítulo._


	3. Capitulo3

¿Qué pasará cuando los héroes crezcan y ya no sean tan adultos? ¿Qué harán cuando sepan que aun se quieren?

Adrien y Marinette pasaran por muchos problemas antes de la felicidad de ambos, ¿podrán soportarlo aun siendo adultos?

Actualizo los miércoles y sábados.

**Capítulo 3**

—Bueno chicos, espero que tengáis todo preparado.— siguió hablando la rubia con su coleta alta y lisa.

Chloe se iría junto Alya y Nino, por otra parte estarían Luka, Adrien y Marinette.

—¿Kagami no viene al final?— preguntó Alya, mientras abrazaba a su novio.

Adrien la miro serio, y simplemente negó. Había pasado una semana. Una maldita semana alejado de Marinette.

Kagami se iba a Japón y su padre le obligaba a irse con ella. Llevaba una semana de mierda y no tenia con quien hablar.

Marinette lo miró.

Sabia que algo iba mal, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con él después de lo que había pasado hace una semana.

—Bueno, lo pasaremos bien igual.— siguió hablando Chloe con una gran sonrisa y entro al coche de Nino.

Alya y Nino entraron después de la rubia, esperando a que los demás entraran en sus coches.

Adrien se sentó en el asiento trasero, Luka de piloto y Marinette de copiloto. Se notaba la tensión entre la pelinegra y el rubio a kilómetros, incluso Luka sabía que algo pasaba entre ellos, pero no quería meterse. No quería arriesgarse a meter la pata y acabar en una pelea con Marinette.

—Bueno, Adrien, ¿por qué Kagami no pudo venir?— preguntó Luka, mirando de reojo rápidamente a Adrien por el retrovisor.

Adrien se tensó y tragó saliva rápidamente.

No era el momento perfecto para decir que se iría, y menos cuando estaba peleado con Marinette.

—Se quedo haciendo las maletas.— contestó el rubio, tan tenso y pensativo que Marinette pudo notarlo.

Ella se giró y lo miro, en cambio el solo miraba el paisaje por su ventanilla.

—¿Y eso? ¿Os vais de viaje?— volvió a preguntar Luka, con cierta confusión, y esta vez miraba a su novia de reojo. Necesitaba ver la expresión de ella, no quería estropear la buena relación que mantenían ahora.

Adrien pensó. Sabía que lo mejor era no decirle nada, y pensarían que volvería, cosa que el no tenia pensado hacer.

Miro a Marinette, quien miraba por la ventanilla concentrada, pareciendo que no escuchaba nada a su alrededor.

—Mhm, si. Quiere ver a su familia y que me conozcan.— respondió y tragó saliva. No le gustaba mentir, pero era necesario hacerlo en ese momento.

Luka asintió relajado.

Marinette había escuchado toda la conversación y sabía que Adrien mentía, pero decidió encargarse de ello cuando parasen en un par de horas.

Se había distanciado de él, pero eso no significaba que no lo conociera.

Hora de desayunar. Habían salido bastante temprano, y no habían desayunado nada, así que hicieron una parada en uno de los pequeños servicios en medio de la nada.

Todos bajaron de sus respectivos coches, Luka se acerco a Marinette para abrazarla, pero ella se acercó a su oído y susurró algo.

Adrien los miraba, sabiendo la suerte que tenía Luka de tenerla, y Marinette de tenerlo a él.

Luka asintió ante el susurro de Marinette.

Cuando ella se separó, el rubio apartó la mirada, disimulando.

Ella simplemente se acercó y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Tenemos que hablar.— dijo la peliazul y acto seguido camino hacia un lugar más alejado, tras la estación de servicio.

Adrien la siguió, tenía miedo de lo que deberían hablar según ella, pero quería estar con Marinette, necesitaba estar con ella.

Al llegar donde ella quería, se apoyo en la pared, dejando al rubio frente a ella.

—No vas de viaje a Japón.— hablo ella, seria y dispuesta . Dispuesta a sacarle la verdad a su amigo.

Adrien frunció el ceño, aparte de modelo podía ser actor, y actuaba de maravilla.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Claro que me voy a Japón de vacaciones.— respondió, ladeando sus labios en una media sonrisa.

Marinette se derritió antes ese acto, pero decidió mantenerse como estaba. Iba a pasar una semana de vacaciones con Luka.

Y Adrien.

Los ojos de Adrien brillaban.

Nada mas de pensar que se iría a vivir a otro país, incluso a otro continente sin Marinette, sin la chica que había estado a su lado durante años.

¿Y qué si aparecía otro akuma y ella necesitaba su ayuda?

O tal vez él necesitaba la ayuda de ella.

Marinette lo miro ladeando su cabeza, sabiendo que seguía mintiendo.

Adrien sonrió con ternura, recordando como lo hacia siempre cuando intentaba convencerle de algo.

—¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?— susurró Marinette con la voz temblorosa. Tenía miedo de que le dijera otra cosa que ella no quería escuchar.

El rubio suspiró rendido y bajó la cabeza, mirando sus pies pensativo.

—Kagami y yo nos vamos a vivir a Japón.

La voz le temblaba y estaba seguro de que se rompería y la abrazaría en cualquier momento.

Ya eran unos adultos, maduros y que sabían que hacer en todo momento.

O al menos eso pensaban.

Marinette sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para esconder su corazón roto.

Las lágrimas salieron rápidamente de sus ojos, ella no quería sentirse vulnerable ante él, pero era prácticamente imposible.

Ella se sentía vacía a pesar de tener a Luka a su lado, un chico genial que intentaba hacerla feliz antes que a él mismo.

Pero Adrien, él era el chico del que había estado enamorada durante años, sabiendo que aún sentía algo por él.

El rubio miraba su amiga con una mueca entristecida y sus ojos cristalizados. No pudo aguantarlo y la abrazó.

Gracias a la gran diferencia de altura, Marinette posó su cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y el hombro y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que podía.

Adrien simplemente la abrazó intentando tranquilizarla, sabiendo que él también la echaría de menos, tanto como ella a él.

Ambos recordarían perfectamente ese momento.

**_FLASHBACK _**

_Cinco años antes._

_—¡CUIDADO, LADYBUG!— gritó Chat al ver que el akuma iba a golpear a su lady. _

_El akuma golpeó el cuerpo de la heroína haciéndola chocar contra la pared de un edificio._

_Chatnoir se acercó rápidamente a ella, cogiéndola entre sus brazos. Sus ojos azules estaban cerrados, pero aún respiraba. _

_—Estoy bien, vamos.— añadió Ladybug intentando levantarse, pero soltó un gruñido. A pesar de su traje mágico, sus costillas estaban dañadas y le costaba respirar._

_El gato negó. _

_—Podrías hacerte mas daño. Es mejor que me lo dejes a mi._

_Ella negó decidida y el gruño, sabiendo lo terca que podía llegar a ser su lady. _

_—My lady, por favor.— susurró._

_Ella lo miró. Sabiendo que no se rendiría y que seguiría insistiendo hasta que ella aceptara._

_—No podrás hacerlo sin el Lucky Charm.— murmuró con dolor y tragó saliva levantándose con cuidado y apoyándose en el edificio._

_—¡LUCKY CHarm...!—gritó, pero la voz le quebró por el dolor. _

_Chat estaba preocupado por ella, rara vez acababan heridos, pero cuando lo hacían se preocupaban bastante._

_El lucky charm cayó en las manos de Chat._

_¿Un paraguas?_

_—¿Que se supone que debo hacer con esto, my lady?— preguntó agobiado, ese era el trabajo de la chica con el traje de lunares. _

_Era demasiado difícil para él. _

_—Chat, puedes hacerlo. Y lo sabes.— susurró ella poniendo una mano en su hombro._

_El no contestó, simplemente asintió con algo de miedo y la miró._

_—Quédate aquí, bichito. Voy a salvarte a ti y a Paris._

_El gato negro extendió su bastón y salto por los edificios para ir tras el akuma._

_Ladybug sonrió mirándolo tiernamente. Tres años a su lado, y aún no le decía lo confusa que estaba por sus sentimientos hacia él y hacia el modelo, Adrien Agreste._

_..._

_Tras purificar el akuma, Ladybug se mejoró del todo y le dio las gracias a su compañero de batalla. _

_Aun le quedaban unos minutos y decidieron ir a la Torre Eiffel. Era de madrugada y, a pesar del clima frío, la vista era increíble._

_Chat se sentó en la baranda apoyando un brazo en su rodilla, tal y como siempre hacía. A su lado, Ladybug miraba la ciudad con sus brazos cruzados sobre la fría baranda de metal._

_Ella tragó saliva, pensando antes de hablar._

_—Gracias por todo, Chat.— susurró, mirando fijamente las luces de la ciudad del amor._

_Chat la miró, confuso por lo que acababa de decir. Pero no quería pregunta el porque, solo quería estar con ella._

_—Yo...— siguió hablando y soltó suspiro.— Deseo quererte como tu me quieres a mi, pero... _

_Chat hizo que se callara, que no siguiera hablando. La abrazó y acarició su cabello suelto y lacio._

_Ella le siguió el abrazo y soltó un sollozo._

_—No te obligues a amarme, Ladybug.— susurró en su oido y la piel de la heroína se erizo._

_Ambos se quedaron minutos en ese abrazo, como si nada más le importaba. Un abrazo que los dos necesitaban. _

_Demostrando su amor día tras día._

**_FIN DE FLASHBACK_**

Horas más tarde llegaron a la gran cabaña de los padres de Chloe, a las afueras de París. Había habitaciones de sobra y decidieron dormir separados chicos y chicas.

—¡Todos a cambiarse, nos vamos al lago!—gritó Chloe emocionada mientras subía con rapidez las escaleras.

Los chicos hicieron lo mismo, sin embargo, Marinette y Alya se quedaron mirando expectantes toda la casa. Según Chloe era una pequeña casita, pero eso de pequeña no tenía nada.

Ambas se sonrieron y subieron detrás de Chloe.

Se lo pasarían increíble, y todos necesitaban un descanso.

_Hola! Hoy actualicé antes ya que el sábado no podré hacerlo..._

_Igual, habrá muchos flashbacks que son importantes, así que muy atentos. _

_¡Disfruten su día!_


End file.
